Angel Lost in the Void
The evening sun was setting across the horizon, blanketing the city in a warm and soothing glow. To be honest, Tali did not appreciate this time of day. The rays were too weak by this point, not being nearly strong enough to fuel her powers. Luckily, the day itself had borne fruit for her. She had beaten down lowtown thugs who dared to question her authority and strength, she had haggled some sufficient coin from the local mobs, and was now on the treck home. Or, well, her temporary home. Japan wasn't really the place to be for her, but she found herself returning ever so often to reassert her dominance over the criminal league in the country. She strolled down an alley while happily scrolling through her account information, digitally rolling in the dough. "Easy peasy wallet squeezing." "Well, i wouldnt use the term easy, specially since your the lucky gal who gets to go to jail. bonus cause your thinking your the top villain around, and trust me, ive probably faced worst." said a voice as a muscular man who stood 6 feet tall stood out. "So, ya gonna go the ''easy ''way or the easy for me way?" Tali simply sighed at the mans remarks. She pocketed her phone and turned around to face this new person. The man before her was young, somewhat well built, yet not really that outstanding beyond that. He really didn't seem like that much of him at first glance. "You know, I am in a very good mood today, and I really don't want it to be spoiled." Tali spoke with a sour tone in her voice. "I haven't done you or the authorities anything, I have yet to stir any public trouble. How about we say we never saw eachother, and we can both just walk away?" She asked, leaning with a hand on her right hip. "Hahahhaa... funny, there's records of your crimes and my friend can hack cameras, so after hearing some street talk from some thugs i checked the cams and guess who i saw." Tenshi was lively as he said this. "So i'll ask again just cause you said your in a good mood and i am as well. Will you admit your crimes and do this the easy way, or will this get a bit... rough?' Tali smirked. "Are you coming onto me lad? I'm sorry, but you are really not my type." She said as she turned around and began to walk away. "I have no time nor interest for this. Have a swell day, and try to not get yourself into trouble." "I'm married and as a Chūjitsuna I'm loyal to my family." ice covers the floor ahead of her as she starts to walk away "As well as Loyal to my job, you are not getting away." "Pity." Was all Tali said as she turned around when at the edge of the ice. Sure, it would be no real issue to pass it by, but this showed her that he had no intent or interest of letting her go. She now stood face to face with this hero, preparing herself to engage in combat. "You say that you've met worse people than me? I should probably not refute that." She spoke as she suddenly jumped into the air, pulled out her two pistols; Sunburst and Sombra before unleashing a hail of bullets at him. "I doubt that you've met someone better than me however." barriers block the bullets as Tenshi list names, "Iron cross, Baba Moe, Papa Akech.. oh and gods strike." The hero makes a lightning bolt strike tali. Tali used her light to propell herself to the side, elegantly avoiding the lightning bolt. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge, boy. When you look down on people you tend to miss their strengths. Light-Haste!" She cried out as she amplified her body with light, dashing to the ground before speeding towards Tenshi. While running she also began to create electro-photonic strings on her fingers, creating long billowing strings of hardlight in wake, ready to be used as she desired. If she got close enough she could bind him down with them and cut him deep enough to render him useless. "after everything I've been through... i expect to get shot from behind." was all Tenshi said as Tali charged right into the barrier he was keeping up to block the bullets, ice spikes come out the barriers that expand to impale most of her. "I really don't like light users After a bet I lost. But I know how to deal with them." "I'm not so foolish to fall for such a poorly thought out plan!" She cried out as she halted right before meeting the barrier or the spikes that sprouted from it. She did not intend to charge into him, just to get close. With her dash she had managed to force create copious amounts of Strings, which then began to soar forward, spinning around him into a cocoon before shooting out from it to pierce his body. The strings were not aimed to cause lethal damage, but rather to impede him from here on out. It would not do her well to kill off a hero, even such an arrogant and obnoxious one like this. The threads pierced through the barrier in the front and came from every direction, ready to sew him down. The light attack hits the barrier and gets stuck, Tenshi changes the barrier form to hold It back, summons his bow and fires multible arrows at her That phase through the barrier. "It's not poorly thought out if it was meant as a distraction to shoot arrows at you." Category:Spartan SII S-173